The Doctor's Final Goodbye to the Ponds
by LoveHatexoxo
Summary: The Doctor can't bare the pain of losing his two greatest friends Amy and Rory Pond. He feels sad, broken, and once again, alone. He travels back to New York City to say his final goodbyes to the Ponds, but as we know The Doctor hates goodbyes, which makes this trip his saddest.


_"...I will never be able to see you again." The Doctor said, tears coming down his cheeks._

_"I'll be fine." Amy says to The Doctor, never turning from the angel, tears coming down her cheeks. "I'll be with him."_

_"Amy, just come back into the Tardis, come please." The Doctor begged for Amy to listen, he couldn't lose her, not like Rose, Martha, or Donna, he couldn't do it again._

_Amy sobbed, as she had to make a choice, be with her husband, or her best friend. It wasn't fair, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. She didn't want to choose between two of the most important people in her life, but she had to._

_"Raggedy man, goodbye."_

* * *

The Doctor shook his head of the memory. It had been almost 2 weeks ago that he lost two of the greatest people he ever met. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget that horrible memory. It was eating at him, that in that moment he couldn't have done anything. He had been so lonely and had cried himself to sleep a few times, he knew they were okay, but knowing he would never see Rory and Amy again killed him.

It broke both his hearts to not hear their voices or to see their faces everyday. It brought him back to a world of pain he hadn't felt since he meet Amy and Rory, he felt happy and complete. Now he was sad and broken.

He leaned against the controls of the Tardis and sighed. He didn't know what to do with himself, he has lost so many people and losing Amy and Rory just made them another pair of people he messed up.

Just as he was going to continue to travel aimlessly through time and space, something occurred to him, he never got to tell Amy and Rory thank you, for the wonderful memories he will always have.

Just as he though that, The Doctor turned to his panels and controls and set off back to New York City.

* * *

The Tardis soon landed back in the grave sight where Rory and Amy were buried. He walked out of the Tardis and towards Amy and Rory grave plot. Looking down at their grave stone, he kneeled down and started to speak.

"Hello Ponds, its been awhile hasn't it?" He sighed, trying to find the words to continue what he was trying to get out. "You both know I don't like goodbyes, but in this case, the least I could do is say just that." He said as tears started to come down his cheek.

He took a deep breath and continued, "Rory, you were a great man, husband, and well, father-in-law, but most importantly you were a great friend, and I can't tell you how much I miss you." More tears started to come down The Doctor's cheeks.

"Come on, pull yourself together." The Doctor whispered to himself.

"Amy, my sweet Amelia Pond, I will never forget the day I met you, and after all those years I made you wait, you still came with me, you made me happy again, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Both you and Rory made me smile, even when I messed up you guys were always there." He took another deep breath and continued.

"I owe you both so much, you are some of the greatest people I ever met, I'm sorry I couldn't save you both, my biggest mistake was not knowing what to do to save you both. I can't see you again, but I will always have my memories. I will never forget you Rory and Amy Pond. Like I always say, I've never met anyone who isn't important, and hell you two were fantastic!" The Doctor smiled through the tears that fell down his face. He stood up and wiped to his eyes. "Thank you my dear friends, I'm sorry. And I will miss you, more than you will ever know."

He turned around walked back into the Tardis and shut the door behind him. He fell to the ground and began to cry, he didn't want to feel, the pain was unbearable. He had felt sadness before, but never like this. Both his hearts hurt, like they were being stabbed. The Doctor just continued to cry, they were truly gone. He wiped his tears once more, stood up, taking his jacket off and throwing it to the side.

He walked over to the panels of the Tardis and set for a new destination. The Doctor took a deep breath and whispered, "Goodbye Ponds." and pulled the lever.

* * *

**Yes, this is my first real fanfiction one-shot, thing, whatever you want to call it, please tell me what you think and if I should write more things like this. Thanks for reading and feel free to point out things I should work on and such, but no mean comments, I worked really hard. Thank you.**

**-Maria**

**Instagram- trekwholock**

**Tumblr- .com**


End file.
